Under the Cherry Blossom's Shadow
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Kenshin has promised his love to Kaoru, and nothing would ever tear them apart. Someone from Kenshin's past surfaces, and makes him choose between Kaoru, and the one under the Cherry Blossom's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Kenshin stood on the dojo's porch with Kaoru. Miss Megumi, being the intuitive woman that she is, shooed everyone out of the dojo, and left the place to Kenshin and Kaoru, the lovebirds, all to themselves. Kenshin secretly thanked her. They were not officially a married couple, and Kenshin, being the gentleman that he is, respected Kaoru and kept his distance. At the moment, however, he was standing fairly close to her, and only holding her hand in an intimate way. Kaoru then pulled him down to sit on the ground, and he followed. Their feet dangled off the edge. She leaned her head on his chest, and he encircled his arms around her in a loving way.

"You have to admit," Kaoru said, "Megumi was very sly in shooing everyone out." They both laughed softly.

"I thought the same thing." Kenshin agreed. "And Yahiko, he made me laugh with his protests!"

Kaoru laughed at the memory. When Megumi had suddenly began to leave and bring Sanosuke and Yahiko with her, Yahiko asked in his loud, and sometimes annoying, voice why they had to leave, why they couldn't stay. It was their home, after all, not Megumi's. Megumi grabbed Yahiko by his ear, and pulled him out screaming that he was going to do as he was told. Sanosuke asked why she was kicking them out, anyway. All Megumi answered was that they needed to leave the Kamiya Dojo right this instant. After a while, Megumi managed to take everyone out, and leave Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Kaoru sighed. "We've come such a long way, since the day we met that morning, remember?"

Kenshin leaned his head and kissed Kaoru on her head. "How can I forget such a day? I was walking along, minding my own business, and suddenly from behind all I hear is "Hold it right there, Battosai the Man Slayer!" And all I kept thinking was, how does anyone know who I am? It's been ten years since I've used that name!" They laughed together. "And then," Kenshin continued, "I turn around, and I see your face." Kaoru lifted her head and turned her gaze at him. "And at that moment I knew that your life and mine would be entwined." Kaoru's cheeks began to turn a light red. She breathed softly, and then, Kenshin leaned in and captured her lips with his.

"Kaoru," Kenshin spoke her name with a low voice, but in such a tone as to let her know that he was all hers. "I love you."

He had spoken these words before, but this was the first time that Kenshin said them in such an intimate way. "I love you too, Kenshin." She replied, her words full of affection.

They leaned into one another, and enjoyed each other's company.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru broke the silence a moment later.

"Hmm?" Kenshin's arms tightened around her slightly.

Kaoru hesitated.

"What is it, Love?" He urged her on.

"Uh… well, I was wondering…" she lowered her head, even though their eyes were not even meeting. "No! Never mind!"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin kissed her head. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of! You already know the worst of me! You know I've killed in cold blood." They both laughed.

"Well," she continued shyly. "I was wondering… have you… ever… been in love before?" Instantly she regretted asking the question. Kenshin became very quiet. He took a deep breath.

"Well," he began, "I believe you should know this about me." Kaoru waited for it. "I have been in love before. In fact," he shifted himself slightly, "I was married."

Kaoru looked him in the eyes. "You were?"

"Yes. I'm… a widower."

Silence.

"Wow, I can't believe I never knew that." Kaoru said in amazement. "What happened?"

"The Revolution happened."

"The revolution? But, you were only fourteen years old when the revolution began." Kaoru commented in pure bemusement.

"Yeah, I got married when I was sixteen. By the time the revolution ended, when I was eighteen, I was a widower." Kenshin's expression became sorrowful.

"Oh, Kenshin," Kaoru reached up to cup his face, and kissed him on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to relive any past pain."

He gently encircled her wrists, pulled them down, kissed her hands, and looked lovingly into her eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides, that's all in the past. You, my beautiful Kaoru, are my present."

They were caught in a blissful embrace, but Kenshin couldn't help but think about his first love, his Sakura. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, more beautiful than the gods. She was the perfect height, came right beneath his chin, her body was slender and perfect. Her hair was a deep brown that went past her waist, and her eyes sparkled like the night blue sky.

Tragedy had brought them together, and tragedy tore them apart. She was the granddaughter of Sojiro Tokugawa, the emperor of the business world. He had no family, for death had taken them all. That is, all except his precious granddaughter, and only heir, Sakura. He trained her in the world they lived in, and by the time she was thirteen, she made her first big deal, and brought her grandfather's business empire to the pinnacle of the trading companies.

Two days later, however, the revolution began, and at their doorstep. Their mansion was attacked, and everyone was killed, except for Sakura. Her grandfather managed to keep her safe, and smuggled out of the mansion through a secret passage that led to the mountains. When she was safely away, she was found by some evil men who wanted to have their way with her. She was dying and couldn't defend herself. That is where Kenshin came in. He killed them, and saved her. Kenshin took her to the house of the Meijioka's his adoptive family.

Kenshin had been severely wounded one time, and was found by Daisuke Meijioka, the head of the household. He brought Kenshin back to his house, and nursed him back to health. Kenshin felt indebted to the family, and made a silent promise to protect them always.

Kenshin entrusted his family with the young woman, and just as he suspected, they took very good care of her. In time, she became part of their family. Every once in a while, Kenshin would come to visit. All these visits led to Sakura and Kenshin developing strange feelings. Before any of them knew it, they were in love with one another. Daisuke took Kenshin to the side, and had a father-to-son talk with him. Daisuke told him to take Sakura for his wife. Kenshin thought that ludicrous. Daisuke told him that she was a wonderful young woman, and he was a man who would protect her at all costs, so there was nothing to fear. Besides, they clearly loved each other. After much persuasion, Kenshin accepted.

He proposed matrimony to Sakura, and Sakura loved the idea. She threw herself into his arms, and kissed him. Not wanting to make a huge spectacle of Battousai the Man Slayer taking a wife, they all made a small ceremony in their back yard with a statue of Buddha as their witness. The couple stood before Buddha, and made their vows. They sealed the deal with their first kiss as man and wife.

Still having to fight the revolution, Kenshin went back and forth a lot. He would go fight, and when he had a chance, he would come home to his family and wife. Kenshin came home after two months, the longest he's ever been away. What he found then tore him apart. The house was burnt to ashes. He walked through the burnt wreckage, until he found the four bodies of his family, and one more. He recognized the body of his beloved wife for the body was wearing the kimono that Kenshin had bought for her on his last trip back.

Kenshin was devastated, and contemplated taking his life. He stopped himself because he remembered that Sakura and he would talk a lot of their life in the new government. He wanted that government to become a reality, and he knew he had to play a huge part in it if that government was to become a reality. He fought the revolution, and two years later, the Imperialists had won.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru expressed her undesired to cook, and suggested they all go to the Akabeko to have lunch. Everyone, as usual, agreed with her decision. They all walked towards the diner, and once there, as always, they were greeted by Miss Tai and little Tsubame.

"Wow, this place is fuller than usual, Miss Tai." Kaoru observed.

"Oh yes!" Miss Tai said with a huge smile. "Apparently everyone has a desire for my beef stew! Just kidding!"

"We don't know why the flow is larger than usual," Tsubame stepped in, "but we are so glad!"

"I'm sure business will be great for you today!" Kenshin complemented.

"Oh yes, I believe so, too!" Miss Tai agreed. She asked Tsubame to lead them to an open seating, which was all the way in the back. They all sat, and Tsubame assured them that their stew would be ready for them shortly. In the meantime she took their drink order.

Just as promised, their beef stew was brought to them, and they all dug in. The food was delicious, as always. Sanosuke began to make jokes, Yahiko laughed loudly; Kaoru hushed Yahiko, telling him he was too loud and that he was disturbing the people around them. Yahiko grunted at her, telling her that just because she was his swordsmanship instructor didn't mean she was his boss. All the while, Kenshin was laughing at two, enjoying them behave like siblings.

It seemed that only a few minutes had passed, but Kenshin looked out the window and saw that the sun was nearly setting. He leaned over and whispered to Kaoru that two hours have gone by. She was shocked to find out that so much time was spent at the Akabeko. Kaoru informed everyone that they should be getting ready to leave soon. The walk back would seem longer than going to the Akabeko, since they were full and less energetic.

After everyone was ready, and the bill was paid, they began to get up to make their way out of the diner. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and held her back. She looked over at him and saw that his eyes were focused at the front of the building, where Miss Tai and Tsubame were at. A large man was hovering over them, but Kenshin saw something no one else did. The man was holding a dagger on his side, where only the two young women could see it. He was robbing them. Kenshin realized that the man had ordered them to not make a scene, and to quietly hand over the money. The two women did as they were told. Right when the man was about to leave, and Kenshin was about to unsheathe his sword and bring back the money, another person took action.

This person was a customer of the Akabeko, and quite skilled, it would seem. Kenshin saw that this person carried a pair of Sais. The person took one of them, and threw it directly at the man. The Sais embedded itself on the wall, and caught a portion of the man's clothing with it. At the loud and fearful sound, everyone turned their attention to it. The man saw the weapon holding him in place, then turned to see who the culprit was.

The person was sitting down, their gaze on the cup between their hands. This person wore a black cloak, and a hood covered their head, as well. The man shouted, wanting to sound like everyone should be afraid of him, but his shaking voice betrayed him. "What is your problem? Do you want to get hurt?"

A voice then, was heard, but his voice was much unexpected. It was female, for one, and it sounded intimidating. "I don't think it's me who should be afraid of getting hurt." The hooded person turned their head towards the man. Everyone then knew the voice belonged to that person, to that woman. She stood up slowly and faced the man. "Give back what belongs to them, and if you want some of that, then get yourself a job, and earn some well-deserved money."

The man struggled to take the Sais out, but he couldn't. "Get this thing off of me!" The man saw that the woman began to make her way towards him, and he struggled harder. He clearly wanted to leave quickly. The hooded woman was now in front of the man.

"So, what's it going to be?" She then moved her cloak slightly away, revealing her other Sais. The man didn't respond, just stared with frightened eyes at her. Suddenly, the woman moved at incredible speed! She grabbed her Sais from her sheath, spun, and threw it directly behind her. It embedded itself on the window sill where another man was waiting with his weapon, another dagger. The man by the window jumped back in surprise. The man then became angry, and shouted an order.

"ATTACK!"

Suddenly, from the doorway five men entered, and from the window, three more men came in. They all attacked the woman.

One came from behind her with his sword and gave a thrust. She ducked, and spun-kicked him on the ankles. He fell hard on the wooden floor. Another came running, jumped and came down with his sword wanting to slash downwards. The woman, however, flipped back, landed on the balls of her feet and hands, then charged. She ran fast, and with her arms she crashed into the man's gut, shoving all the air out of him. He fell backwards, and was further useless.

The man who yelled the attack order, when he saw that two of his men were down, he ordered the remaining six men to attack at once. They all came at her from all sides, swords ready to strike.

Kenshin saw the need for him to step in, and so he did. He ran with his god-like speed. When he got there, he finished the fight with one blow. "Hitten Mitsurugi Style, Doriusen!"

All the men were lying immobile on the ground. The man who was captured by the woman's Sais was still there, and he was shaking with fear. Kenshin made his way towards him, and the man shook even more. "Please! Please, don't kill me! I wasn't going to hurt anybody! I just wanted some money! PLEASE!"

Kenshin reached for the Sais holding him hostage, and removed it. The man fell to the ground, using his arms to shield himself from the blow. When nothing happened, the man dared a peek. "Go to the police," Kenshin ordered him, "tell them everything this man has done, and don't steal anymore, you go it?"

The man assented to Kenshin's order, and then ran away shrieking.

Kenshin turned to face the woman. Her hood had come down, revealing her short hair, deep red like cherries. He handed her back her Sais, and she took it. "Thank you." She said. Kenshin nodded once in response. She then went to retrieve her other Sais, embedded on the window sill.

Kaoru and everyone joined Kenshin. "Miss Tai, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, yes, Miss Kaoru! We are okay, thanks to Mr. Kenshin, and this wonderful lady!" Miss Tai and Tsubame then bowed towards the woman in gratitude.

"Thank you so much for helping our friends!" Kaoru said.

"You're very welcome." The woman answered. She then reached back, and pulled her hood over her head.

"Are you traveling?" Kaoru asked.

The woman looked at her in surprise. "Yes."

"Well- NO!" Kaoru made her way towards the woman. "You will not travel during this cold night. I insist you stay with us, at least until morning. Then you can continue your journey."

"Oh, no! It's not necessary, I'll just-"

"Of course it's necessary!" Kaoru insisted. "Besides, you saved our friends. It's the least we can we do."

The woman looked like she wanted to refuse, but she could tell that any more refusal would be worthless. She could tell that Kaoru would not desist until she won the argument. The woman exhaled in defeat. "Okay. I'll stay for tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived at the dojo, Kaoru invited everyone inside to sit and drink some tea. The tea, of course, would be made by Kenshin, since Kaoru couldn't cook to save her life. They all sat, and Kaoru began to talk to the woman.

"So, what's your name? Where do you come from? Where are you headed?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Ryujin. I come from Kyoto, and I was heading there."

"Ryujin, like the river god?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, exactly like the river god." Ryujin answered.

"Do you have any family?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I do. My father, two brothers and three sisters."

"Wow, big family!" They laughed. "So, what brought you here to Tokyo?"

Ryujin's expression changed. "I was… looking for a friend. I… hadn't seen my friend in a very long time. I thought our meeting would be much more different, but alas, my friend has no more need for me… so I'm heading back home."

Everyone grew quiet. "Past friendships," Kaoru said in a low voice, "sometimes they weren't what you hoped for."

"So," Yahiko asked after taking a sip of his tea and burning his mouth. Everyone laughed, and he yelled at them to not make fun of him. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well," Ryujin accommodated herself, "I actually belong to a group of ninja warriors. We are all over the country, but my father is head of the Kyoto division. My father is the one who taught me, and my brothers and sisters helped me throughout the way. We are known as the Oniwaban Group."

"The Oniwaban?!" Sanosuke asked with shock.

"Yes. You've heard of us?"

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at one another, and Kenshin answered. "Yes, well at first our encounter with the group was not so pleasant. But when we were in Kyoto we stayed with Okina and the others. They were quite hospitable."

"Papa Okina, yes." Ryujin spoke his name the way a daughter would think of her father.

"Papa Okina? Then, he's not your biological father?" Sanosuke asked.

"No, he… took me in and cared for me."

"So, then the others aren't your siblings, are they?" Kaoru asked.

Ryujin smiled. "No, but we love each other that way. Okina has been a father to us all, and we all call him Papa Okina. We may not be a blood family, but we are a soul family."

They all drank the tea, laughed, had a good time, but the time to sleep had crept up on them. Kaoru showed Ryujin to a place where she could stay. A shed filled with supplies offered a good space for Ryujin to sleep in. Ryujin was grateful. Kaoru bid Yahiko good night, and slid the screen to his room. Sanosuke had gone home shortly after the tea was gone. Kaoru then made her way towards Kenshin, slid the screen shut, and embraced him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, she'll be okay." Kaoru replied.

"Ah, that shed holds many dear memories." Kenshin said with clear sarcasm. Kaoru looked at him with a questioning look. "It's the shed you offered me when I stayed here the first night, remember?" Kaoru remembered, and laughed. After a few moments, they kissed each other good night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin opened his eyes. He looked up. Kaoru laid on her matt, peacefully. He was sitting against the wall, his sword leaning on his chest. He woke up to the faintest sound. He was very still, and his breathing became even more still. He listened for it.

There.

It sounded like feet, walking across. These steps, however, weren't of just anyone, but of someone who was trained to be very quiet.

He got up silently. He slid open the screen ever so slightly. He saw nothing. He opened it a bit more. He saw a shadow. The shadow was high above. He followed the origin of the shadow. High above on the roof of the main entrance to the dojo stood a person, their back towards Kenshin. He could tell this person was about to jump off, but then he saw the person freeze. The person turned their head. Kenshin stared directly at Ryujin.

No words were said for they were not necessary. He knew that she was trying to escape. She didn't even want to stay in the first place, but Kaoru had insisted. Kenshin knew Ryujin was not a bad person, but he also knew that she was reserved, and didn't like to expose herself, especially to perfect strangers.

Kenshin had no intentions of stopping her, but he wanted to see her leave.

Movement was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Kaoru sitting up. Their eyes met, and Kaoru wondered out loud what Kenshin was looking at. Without waiting for a response, Kaoru got up, and looked out herself. She saw the person above, and asked silently who that was, then she answered her own question.

"Is that Ryujin? Ryujin! Where are you going?"

Ryujin stood there for a few more seconds, then jumped off. She landed silently on the balls of her feet, and began to make her way back towards Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Ryujin, what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

Ryujin stared at her for a second, then answered. "I didn't want to be a burden to you. I was leaving."

"Ryujin, I've already told you, you're not a burden. This is us thanking you for saving our friends."

"Okay." Ryujin smiled. "I'm sorry, Kaoru." She then made her way back to the shed.

Kaoru and Kenshin slid the screen shut, and went back to their sleeping arrangements: Kaoru on the matt, Kenshin on the wall next to the door. "Kenshin, why do I get the feeling something is going on with her? Something big, like emotionally big."

Kenshin shook his head gently. "I don't know, but I get the same feeling from her."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day after everyone woke up, Sanosuke, Megumi, Dr. Ghenzai and his granddaughters all had breakfast together. Yahiko looked over at Ryujin and was very surprised to see that Ryujin was dressed in a very particular way. Of course, he knew her staying was improvised, and she did not have any other clothes with her, but since yesterday, he thought it was very interesting that she dressed the way she did. Her entire body was covered, except for her face and fingers. Her arms were covered in what appeared to be bandages, and not in a medical way, more like a martial artist way, like Sanosuke. Her neck also seemed to have some bandages. Yahiko found that very strange.

Dr. Ghenzai announced after a while that he needed to go to the market and buy more herbs for medicine. Megumi offered to go, but he insisted that he go. He said he needed to get some personal things as well, so might as well go kill two birds with one stone. His granddaughters asked if they could go. He, being the loving grandfather that he was, didn't refuse them.

Everyone else stayed. They all laughed, ate some more, made jokes, and just had fun. After a while, Ryujin announced that she was leaving. She had imposed her stay for too long, and needed to be on her way. Her journey was going to be a long one, so might as well get a head start. Kaoru tried to convince her to stay one more day, but Ryujin refused.

She shrugged on her coat, thanked everyone for their hospitality, and began to make her way out of the dojo. She never made it, though.

The doorway was blocked by three big men, and one scruffy one. Everyone froze. These men did not give off a kind aura. Kenshin recognized the scrawny man immediately, but did not say a word. The man chuckled.

"It's been a long time, Battousai."

"Hibachi." Kenshin spoke his name in his deep voice. "I hoped to never see you again."

"Well, you know how it is, Battousai. Not everything can be what we hope for."

"What do you want?!" Kenshin demanded.

"Why, I want to get reacquainted, that's all!"

"Whatever you're here for, I assure you, you won't acquire it!" Kenshin promised. "I have nothing to do with you anymore."

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "Who is he?"

"This is Timaru Hibachi, the Battousai's handler."

"Handler?" Sanosuke spoke surprised. "You mean, this is the man who—"

"The man who would give me the names of whom to kill during the revolution." Kenshin finished the sentence.

"Kenshin is no longer the Battousai!" Yahiko affirmed. "He's not a manslayer anymore! Leave him alone!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed. "He's not your murderer anymore, he's our Kenshin!"

The man laughed. "We'll just see about that." He then gave the three large men the order to attack.

Sanosuke stepped in front of Kaoru and Yahiko, and fought alongside Kenshin. Ryujin attacked with her Sais as well, and defended the dojo that showed her kind hospitality. For a good while, they seemed to have the upper hand, but suddenly the three large men began to show their true skills. Their large sizes was an advantage to them, and before long, they were able to have Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke tied up to beams on the dojo's porch. Only Kenshin and Ryujin were left untied. Hibachi then revealed his true purpose.

"There's something that's been on my mind all these years, Battousai." Kenshin looked at him with dangerous eyes and an unsheathed sword. "Did you ever find out what happened to your… family? What the cause of the fire was?"

Kenshin stayed silent for a bit, then answered. "No. I never did find out, but I found rest when the Imperialists won the war. I knew then that whoever had set fire to that home had truly lost. My family rests in peace."

"Interesting." Hibachi said in a malicious tone. "What about your wife? Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"She, too, died in the fire. She, too, rests in peace."

"I'm curious, what would you say if I were to tell you that your wife is alive and well?" Silence.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"In fact, your wife is here with us… right now." Hibachi slowly turned to face the opposing fighter. "Isn't that right, Ryujin?"

"Shut up." Ryujin whispered with a growl.

"Well, go on, dear! Tell him who you are!" Hibachi insisted.

"Shut up!" A deeper growl.

"Now come on, dear, don't let me have all the fun! Tell him the truth!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryujin launched herself at him, her Sais extended towards him, ready to kill. One of the large men, however, intercepted the strike. She fought the man with all her might and strength, but the man was better.

Kenshin was frozen in shock. What this man was saying was that his first love, his Sakura was alive and well, and right before him, as well. He did not believe it. He _could_ not believe it. He had sworn himself to Kaoru, and he had every intention of making good on that promise. He was a man of honor, a man of his word. He never went back on his word.

Ryujin had the man pinned to the ground. Her Sais's handles between her forefinger and middle finger, chocking the life out of the man. In a desperate attempt to save himself, the man grabbed a hold of Ryujin's collar and pulled. She came off him, but so did her cloak and her top. She was left with only her womanly bandages around her chest and arms. When she stood, her back was towards Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

His mind traveled back to twelve years ago. He had come to visit the Meijioka's, and he came in the exact time they needed him. Several men had entered the house, and tried to take over. They took the family hostage, and had every intention of killing them. Kenshin walked in on one of the men ready to strike down Sakura with his sword. Kenshin moved at incredible speed, and managed to strike down the man. Kenshin did not finish the job, though. In the smallest of instants, the man reached for his sword and struck as hard as he could on the back of the young girl. Blood was everywhere, and her screams filled the house. After Kenshin finally finished the man off, they called a doctor, and helped her. The doctor said he did everything he could for her, but she was going to be left with a nasty scar all her life. The scar ran from her left shoulder blade to her right hip bone. Within time, the scar became pink, and healed as best as a wound that severe could.

Kenshin stared at that very scar on the back of Ryujin.

"I don't know who you are, or how you know all this, but you should've kept silent like I told you to. Now, you will feel my wrath." Without hesitation, Ryujin launched herself at the scrawny man and wanted to stab him with her weapons repeatedly, but she did not get the chance to. Kenshin had intercepted her. He knocked out the man, along with the other three. Afterwards, there was complete silence.

Ryujin was the first to make a move. She reached for her cloak, shrugged it on, and began to make her way out of dojo. She took only a few steps when she was stopped by an agonizing scream. "SAKURA!"

She stopped. She had not heard that name in over ten years. She turned her head slowly, and faced the man who called her name, the man who was once her husband. "Sakura is dead. I am Ryujin." With that, she faced her direction again, and continued her way out. Once again she was detained from exiting the dojo.

"You were alive all this time. All this time you were alive, and you didn't say a word!" Kenshin had angry tears in his eyes, and his voice was full of anger and strong emotions. "Why, Sakura? WHY?!"

She turned around quickly, and answered his question with a painful and hurt voice. "Because I could not do to Kaoru what was done to me!" The silence that followed indicated that everyone still expected more out of her. "I could not… just simply show up, reveal myself, and take away the love Kaoru feels for you from right under her feet. I cannot do that." She began to turn away.

"You had twelve years." Kenshin said after a few seconds. "You had twelve years to tell me. In those twelve years I did not have anyone to whom you could, as you say, take their love from under their feet."

Ryujin faced him again, this time a daring look on her face. "Tell me, Kenshin. Do you honestly believe that I let twelve years go by, and then I woke up one morning and said, 'I think I'll tell Kenshin the truth now.'" Silence. "I looked for you, Kenshin! For twelve years I looked for you!" Tears began to sprout. She stopped them before they could run down her face, composed herself, and faced him once more. "In any case, I have nothing more to do here. Good bye."

He still didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it. "How are you still alive?" Ryujin froze on her tracks, and looked back at him. "I saw your body. How are you still alive?"

"No, Kenshin. It is not my body you saw, it was Toma's. I told you many times she was jealous of me, and of my life. She was in love with you, and she wanted you for herself. The kimono you bought me she loved most of all, and many times I caught her wanting to take it for herself. On the day of the fire, I went out to the market. When I came back, I found the ashes, and I found a body wearing my kimono. I can only assume it was Toma." With nothing else left to say, she continued her way.

Kenshin looked at her walk away. He didn't want her to go. He spent twelve years thinking, believing, his great love was dead. He was not about to lose her again. "S-SAKURA!" He ran towards her.

Ryujin, upon hearing him call her name, unsheathed her Sais and pointed the blade directly at his throat. He stopped dead on his tracks. Unshed tears lingered on her eyes, and a shaking voice full of anger threatened him. "Sakura is dead. Ryujin is now who I am. Ryujin has no involvement with Battousai the Manslayer, or Kenshin Himura." She sheathed her Sais. "Remember that." With that said, she walked away, and this time nothing stopped her.

Kenshin saw her leave the dojo. He could not lose her again. He began to follow her, but before he could take another step, he heard his name from behind. His name was called by the one to whom he swore his love. Kaoru. He turned to face her, and she had a concerned look on her face. Then she spoke in her sweet and caring voice.

"Kenshin, please, don't go."

Kenshin, after a while, exhaled in defeat. "I'm not going anywhere, Kaoru."

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Ryujin boarded the train. She took her seat next to the window. She stared out the window and waited to see Tokyo fall behind her. Ryujin made a vow to never return to this city ever again.

Her heart was heavy, and she needed to unfold, but she could not do it here, not in public. She had to wait until she was alone, and no one could see her. It was her own fault, really. Before leaving for Tokyo Papa Okina warned her. She had come back from a long year of absence, and Papa Okina had told her that her husband, Himura the Battousai, was just here. He had spent some time at the Aoi-Ya. He told her that he had gone back to Tokyo, where he currently resided, but he was not alone. Papa Okina warned her that the woman who traveled with him was not his wife, but they weren't just friends, either. The way she and Kenshin looked at each other was not a way that mere friends looked at one another. Papa Okina gave Ryujin his blessing, but warned her that he might not be the same man that made the wedding vows all those years ago. Ryujin had decided to go anyway, and this was what she got for following her heart instead of listening to reason. She hated herself, and knew that her heart ache was her own fault, no one else's.

The train whistled, signaling that it was leaving. Ryujin closed her eyes and felt Tokyo slip behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryujin walked from the train station to her home, the Aoi-Ya. She wanted to be home and to let herself unfold, and forget about everything that had happened the last few days. It was for sure now, that she would take on the title of widow, and live the life of such. She would do the mourning period, then she would move on with her life. But first, she needed to meditate.

The Aoi-Ya was in sight. She walked in and her brothers and sisters greeted her. She tried to greet them with the same smile and love that she was receiving, but her heart would not allow her. They allowed her to move forward and see Papa Okina.

"My Child!" Okina exclaimed. "You have returned!"

Ryujin looked at him through a veil of unshed tears. She remembered her training as a member of the Oniwaban Group. Crying was not to be done while in uniform, which she still wore. She refrained herself from doing so, and ordered herself to be strong. "My search has come to an end, Master Okina."

"My child…"

"It is just as you had said. He is not the same man."

"My dear…"

"With your permission, I request some time for mediation."

"Take as long as you need." He whispered.

She bowed and turned to leave his presence.

"My daughter."

Ryujin stopped. She turned her head. He extended his arms in a fatherly way. Not being able to resist it, she exploded into tears and sobs, and ran to her father. He hugged her tightly, and held her close to his heart.

"Oh, my Child, do you remember your initiation ceremony? Do you remember what was said about your new name, Ryujin?"

She could never forget that. Papa Okina had made the most beautiful ceremony ever, and the name he had chosen for her was perfect. She loved her new name, and her new family. He had chosen the name Ryujin, like the River god, and he said to her and to everyone who was present at the ceremony the meaning of the name. He said a river may start with a little bit of water running down its course. Along the way, it can come to some pebbles, but the water can just run over those small pebbles. Sometimes it can come across some rather large stones that could block off the path it was following, but in time the water gathers enough to where it can overflow and carry on. It can also be stopped by a large tree that fell over and completely stopped it from going on. That, too, the water, in time, can overflow, and carry on as though nothing ever happened. Okina mentioned that Sakura had gone through a rough life, with her grandfather being killed during the revolution, then her adoptive family being killed, being separated from her husband. Okina said that Sakura was just like that river that came across many obstacles, but in the end, it prevailed and drowned everything that stood in its way. Okina stripped Sakura of the blossom name, and bestowed upon her the name of the river god himself. Okina declared that Sakura Tokugawa died on that day, and Ryujin Hinomeri was born that day.

She could never forget that. Ryujin nodded, her face buried on his chest.

"This changes nothing. All this is a new boulder that is in the way. It may be the largest and strongest boulder that is in your way, but you will drown it. I promise you, you will overcome this." He kissed her head, and sent her off for meditation.

XXXXXXXXXX

After changing out of her uniform and into something more comfortable, Ryujin left the Aoi-Ya and headed towards the Shrine of Ryujin, outside of Kyoto, for her period of meditation. She knew Okina had left instructions for no one to disturb her. He had ordered everyone to leave her be, and that she would return when she was ready.

She arrived to the shrine of her namesake. She knew it would be difficult for her to meditate, especially since her heart was not in the right place, but she promised herself she would not leave the shrine until her heart was fully healed and she could rejoin the Oniwaban Group, her family once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

About two weeks later, Okina received the most unlikely of visitors. Kenshin was waiting for him. Okina greeted him. "You know why I am here, Sir Okina." Kenshin stated.

"Yes, I do." Okina confessed. "Although, I did not expect for this meeting to ever take place."

"Why not?"

"Because, when Ryujin came back, she said her search was over."

Kenshin looked down for a moment, then regained his composure. "Sir Okina, please forgive my bluntness, but I have to know. When I was here, during the fight with Shishio, why didn't I see her? Why was she not ever mentioned?"

"Mr. Himura, during the time of your stay, Ryujin was not here at the Aoi-Ya. She was at the shrine of her namesake for a year of meditation. And she was not mentioned because at the time her involvement with you was not known. It was after she came back that Misao filled her in on the missing year, and that's when everything came to light."

"Where is she now?" Kenshin asked.

Okina took a deep breath. "Mr. Himura, I realize I am in no position to tell you what you should and should not do, but… as a father, I implore you to not cause her any more heartache."

Kenshin smiled weakly. "Believe me, Sir Okina, heartache is the last thing I want to cause her."

"Very well, then I wish you the best of luck, and hope that everything goes your way. She is currently at the Shrine of Ryujin, just outside of Kyoto."

Kenshin bowed and thanked his host.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Ryujin Shrine stood on top of a mountain. To the west, there was a small fountain with a dragon that sprouted water from its mouth. To the east, which is where the sun rises, was the main entrance to the shrine, and a large jade dragon with a grand circular pool surrounding it with small spouts all around the rim of the pool. This water, of course, was sacred water to the dragon, the deity, of the shrine.

In the middle of the temple house, Ryujin sat with her legs crossed, straight back, and her hands resting on her knees, palms up. She had her eyes closed, and she concentrated on meditating. For seven whole days she had been at the shrine, meditating, or at least _trying_ to meditate, but she just couldn't focus! Every time she cleared her head and gave it another shot, the one thing she wanted to forget always came back to mind: Kenshin.

She pleaded the gods to remove the thought from her head, but it just wouldn't happen. At one point during her supposed time of meditating, she thought back of the time she and Kenshin spoke their true feelings to one another, and kissed for the first time. Suddenly, she broke down and emptied her soul.

Five days, and she couldn't get her mind into concentrating. Five days and all she could think about was the one thing she came here to forget. She didn't know if the gods were testing her, or if they just completely abandoned her… she hoped not.

Ryujin sat, and tried her hardest to concentrate. Her concentration, however, was suddenly broken. It wasn't a thought this time, it was a sound. The most beautiful sound she ever heard. Kenshin's voice calling her name.

"Sakura."

She opened her eyes abruptly, and she turned her head slowly, being careful to not let it be just wishful thinking. Her eyes met the startling blue of his, and she froze. She hoped to the gods she wasn't dreaming… and secretly she hoped she was.

He took a step, then another, and then another.

Ryujin didn't know if she should run to him, or run away. With each passing second he came closer, and she dreaded each step, and longed for each one, too. Not wanting to face the truth, she voiced her fear. "S-Stop!"

He froze. And so did she.

After a few seconds, Kenshin broke the silence and whispered with such love and care. "Sakura, my Sakura. You're alive."

She felt her heart wanting to break all over, but she needed to know. "Why?" Her voice was low and weak, and her eyes spilled the tears that were held on for so long. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't want to spend another day without you."

"What about Kaoru?"

"Kaoru knows that I love her, but she also knows that you are my first love, and it is you to whom I truly belong."

"Kenshin, no! You can't be here! You just can't!" She began to cry harder.

"Why not?" He asked, concern on his face.

"Because I am not Sakura anymore! I am not your Sakura anymore!"

"Oh, but you are. You've always been my Sakura. Even during these long years I've always held you in my heart, and you've always been my Sakura. Always." He continued to grow closer to her.

Ryujin, seeing that he was getting closer, got up and began to back away. She extended her arms out in a gesture of halt, and with tears in her eyes and with desperate shrieks, she begged him to come no further. Overcome with defeat, she dropped to her knees and stomach, and covered her head with her arms. There on the ground she cried.

Kenshin ignored her. He went to her and with all the love in his heart, he gently lifted her and accommodated her to where her head was on his chest. "My love," he coaxed her. "My love, why won't you allow yourself to accept this amazing moment?"

"Because I am not worthy of you." She managed to say between sobs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Kenshin," she cleaned her eyes and face with the back of her hand. "So much has happened in these years. There's just so much that you don't know, and I'm afraid that if you knew them you'd… you'd…" her emotions got the best of her.

"My love, what is it?" He whispered near her face. He caressed her arms, her face. "My love, what is it that's keeping you from loving me again?"

She slowly lifted her face and met his eyes. "I'm not complete." She began to tell him what she meant by that. She told him of when the fire had recently happened, and she wanted him to come and take her away, but for days and days she waited at the sight of the fire, and he never showed up. She told him that only a few days before the fire she found out she was expecting. She and the entire Meijioka family was excited, and she couldn't wait to tell Kenshin. One day, after the fire, a group of bad men came to the area and they saw her. She tried to get away, but they were faster and stronger, and she couldn't get away. They had their way with her. All of them. She pleaded them to let her go, to not dishonor her anymore, but that just made them want to continue on. Finally, she begged for the sake of her unborn child to leave her be, and let her live her life with her baby. Then, the worst thing happened. One of the men, with his sword, slashed her womb opened, reached in, tore the fetus from her, and threw it far away. As they were leaving, the man mocked her saying, "Live the rest of your pathetic life with your baby, whore."

With all the strength she had left, she crawled, she pulled herself to where her baby was, and she curled it up in her arms, and there, on the ground, she waited for death to take them both away. Days later she woke up in a strange place and she found she couldn't move for the pain in her abdomen was too much. She could feel that there was bandages around her torso. She wondered who could've done that. Sometime later, a man came in, said he was the doctor. He, with great sorrow, revealed to her that the only way he could save her was by taking away the entire uterus, meaning she could never again have children. The doctor said she would be left with a nasty scar across her abdomen.

Later that day she met Okina and the rest of the group. It was the Oniwaban Group who found her lying almost completely dead, and brought her back to be healed. Since that moment on, she became part of them.

Kenshin was furious. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. "A baby? You were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And those… _bastards_… did that to you?!"

"Yes, so you see, that's why I cannot be with you. I can't give you children. I can't!"

"Hey, listen," he cupped her face and brought her eyes to meet his. "The fact that you can't have any children does not mean I don't love you anymore. I have loved you since the day I saw you. That love will not simply vanish because you can't give me any children. So what? We'll live together forever, just the two of us, and we'll be happy and nothing will stand in the way of our happiness."

Then, Kenshin leaned down and captured her lips with his. For so many years he longed to kiss his Sakura once more, and finally it was happening.

Ryujin savored the moment, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the kiss that she waited for more than ten years.

They looked at one another, and resumed their kiss. Driven by the moment, Kenshin began to undo her clothes. She in turn began to undo his. Before they knew it their clothes were completely off, and they were making love for the first time in twelve years. She had forgotten what it was like. She had forgotten what his lips on her body felt like, what his hands on her body made her feel. She had forgotten all of it, and gods, it was such an awesome feeling!

After it all, Kenshin laid on the ground, his clothes underneath him to serve as a shield from the cold ground, and Sakura rested her head on his chest. They laid there, quietly, enjoying the romance that had reignited between them. After a few moments, Kenshin kissed her head, and snuggled her closely.

"I'm curious." He began. She looked up at him with caring eyes, and awaited his question. "Since we parted, had you… ever… been with..."

Sakura's giggles and shaking of her head stopped him and answered his question all the same. She kissed his chest and looked up at him once more. "No, my love. In all my life, you are the only man to whom I have given myself to. You, and only you."

"Now I'm even more curious." They laughed softly. "How did you ever manage to… not? I mean, you are a _very_ beautiful and desirable woman… how?"

She reached up and brought him down to her, and kissed him hard and longingly. "I kept myself from being desired." She answered. Seeing the look of confusion on his eyes, she elaborated. "Anytime I would go out, whether it be to the market, or on a mission, I never left without being completely covered. Every single part of my body was covered somehow. That is, everything except my face and hands." She wiggled her fingers. "I need these to work." They laughed softly.

Jogging back his memory, Kenshin asked his beloved about the time they first met in Tokyo. "So, is that why when you came to Tokyo you were covered completely? Bandages on arms, and all that?"

She kissed his chest once again. "That is why." She confirmed.

He looked deeply into her eyes, and he couldn't hold himself any longer. Knowing that for twelve years she stayed faithful to him, she kept every man, every prying eye, every desire at bay, that made his love for her grow even stronger. He brought her up suddenly, kissed her fiercely and once again made love to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone brightly. Kenshin saw that the moon, along with the stars, gave off enough light to set off a romantic stage, and that is just like he liked it. He thanked the gods for this night. He thanked that his first and beautiful love was with him, and they were sharing this night together. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm, and dainty hand on his cheek, bringing his sight down. He met Sakura's piercing brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about, My Love?" She asked.

He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm thinking about you. And us."

"Oh?"

He hugged her closely, and took her hand with his, and intertwined their fingers together. "My Love," he began, "I know that we are already married, and that we made vows to be together forever, but I want to renew those vows, here, tonight, just you, me, and the gods." Sakura took in a surprised breath, and she became suddenly very happy. "I, Kenshin Himura, vow to you once again, to love you, respect you, cherish you, and spend the rest of my days with you. I vow that nothing will separate us again, not even death, for if the gods see it fit that you take your last breath before I do, I will love you even then. Even then I will have you deep in my heart, and even in death, you will be the only one for me." He kissed the hand that was intertwined with his.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I, Sakura Hinomeri, vow to you once again, to love you, respect you, cherish you, and spend the rest of my days with you. I vow to you, my one true love, that I will live to make you happy. I will live to make each day better than the last. I will live to make our love stronger each day, and that fire we have will never extinguish. I vow to you that I will be yours, and only yours, in this life and all the others to come after that." They kissed and sealed the promise they made to one another.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin and Sakura returned to the Aoi-Ya after a weeklong honeymoon. Everyone there rejoiced at the sight of seeing them together, for they all knew the story. They gladly received Kenshin, and though he was a swordsman, they made him a part of the Oniwaban Group. Years later, the group received word that a village in Osaka was burnt to the ground, and fellow member of the Oniwaban Group were stationed in that village. They all went to see what was left. Everything was in ashes, and no one was left alive. As they were looking through the debris, Sakura heard a faint noise. She followed her ears, and began to dig where they noise was originating from. When she finally uncovered everything and revealed the source of the noise, she was in shock. She screamed Kenshin's name, and he went running to her, ready to unsheathe his sword at the enemy. When he saw what the cause of his wife's screaming was, he himself was in shock. His wife held in her arms a baby. Somehow, a miracle, the baby was spared from the fire. Not a single burn was seen. Sakura brought the baby close to her, stood up to be next to her husband, and saw that it was a blessing from the gods. They couldn't have any children of their own, but the gods gave them one nonetheless. With the blessing of Okina, they brought their new child home. They named the child, the girl, Sayuri, after Sakura's birth mother.

Sayuri grew up in the ways of the Oniwaban, and she became a great warrior and defender of mankind. She knew since she could reason that Kenshin and Sakura weren't her birth parents, but she loved them just the same, and called them papa and mamma. Okina loved the child himself, for she was his first grandchild. Just like everyone else, Sayuri called Okina, Papa Okina. When Sayuri became of age and was instituted into the Oniwaban Group, she received a name, just like everyone else did. The ceremony was officiated by Okina, naturally, and he bestowed upon her the name of Byakko, meaning White Tiger. He said that a White Tiger, one of the rarest beasts, was beautiful to the sight. He said that a White Tiger was a calm, and caring creature, but also one of the fiercest animals in all the planet. The white tiger, Okina said, was a sleuth hunter, that when its eyes was on its prey, only the gods could spare the poor creature now, because once the white tiger pounced, there was no stopping it. Little Sayuri was just like that. She was small, dainty, delicate, and beautiful to the sight, but when her home, family, or loved ones were in danger, she was the messenger of death itself. Okina said that the gods maybe, just maybe, had blessed the former Battousai the Man Slayer with a child who would carry out his legacy, not as a manslayer, but as a protector of mankind.

Byakko was born, and henceforth became the greatest asset the Oniwaban Group had received in many years, including Aoshi Shinamori. Within time, Okina retired, and with Aoshi's blessing, Byakko became the new leader of the Oniwaban Group, and from that moment on she was called Leader.

When Byakko was twenty years old, as an anniversary present to her parents, she sent them to Yamagata, a city prosperous in Hot Springs. They accepted the gift gladly, and they spent two whole weeks in the breathtaking city. One night during their stay, Kenshin invited Sakura to go watch the sunset together in a secluded area. They packed a full picnic, along with some sheets and blankets. When everything was set up, they sat together and watched the large orange sun say goodnight. As the sun set, Kenshin took his bride into his arms, reminded her how much he loved her, and told her how happy he was that their life, so full of ups and downs, had come to this point. He told her he was immensely happy, and if he had a chance to do it all over again, he would, no changes, for it all was perfect. After making love, they silently watched the moon begin to take her reign over the night, and with no words, they both embraced each other tightly, knowing that this night was only one of millions that they would share together.


End file.
